Dangerously In Love
by Nikki Ashcroft
Summary: A few months before Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart are to be wed, someone from Tifa's past reappears...
1. Default Chapter

Dangerously In Love  
  
Nikki Ashcroft  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF7 characters, nor do I claim to. This is my first FF Fan Fic, so please excuse me if I'm a little.. slow.  
  
Chapter 1: All Coming Back to me  
  
I gasped and sat up as the first clap of thunder roared overhead. Rain poured down from the sky in waves of angry, black water. "Cloud," I muttered to myself, "Where could you be?"  
  
I got up from my bed and made my way over to the window, carelessly pulling on a robe along the way. Shivering from the cold breeze that blew in from my open window, I closed it and smiled when the latch clicked shut. "Well," I said to myself, "I might as well go wait for him. He's bound to come home soon.."  
  
You could only imagine my surprise when I entered the living room and saw him, in all his spikey haired glory, sitting there waiting for me. "Cloud!" I cried in jubilation and rushed to him, taking in his scent. It was of sweat mingled faintly armor. That scent had always drawn me towards him.. it was just so-  
  
"Tifa, sweetheart, hey there." He said as he swept me into his arms and kissed me. Our lips lingered on each other's just long enough to invoke a feeling of desire between us that was undeniably there. He ran his hands, now ungloved, through my long raven tresses, his blue eyes meeting my amber ones, and for one fleeting moment, my heart stopped. Still in his arms, I blushed and smiled at him.  
  
"I missed you, Cloud.. oh God, did I miss you." I kissed his forehead gently then looked alarmed as he groaned slightly. "What's wrong, sweetie?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled at me. "Nothing, my muscles are just tense, that's all. Say, you wouldn't mind running a hot bath for the tow of us, would you?" The one thing I loved the most about Cloud was that if he got an idea into his head, he had to act upon it. I loved him for it.. but I also cursed him for it. Once more, he smiled at me and placed me on the couch. "Come on, I think you need a bath," he said playfully, poking my nose affectionately.  
  
Looking at him with a certain fondness in my eyes, I started to get up and make my way towards the bathroom. 'This is going to be fun,' I thought to myself with an evil grin.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Ahh, the blissful hours spent with my Cloud.. those too are some of my favorite times. Wrapped up in his arms, or sprawled out beside him, it doesn't matter to me. He's my one and only love.. well, he is NOW.. I did have ONE other, but I really don't want to get into it.  
  
A/N: Ok, so it sucked, I admit it! But this is what being up since 5:30 A.M. does to your brain!!! ::laughs evilly:: Oh well, might as well deal with the reviews that are gonna pop up saying, "YOU SUCK! GO BACK TO KENSHIN!" I will, I will.. ::gags:: my cousin is releasing deadly gasses into the atmosphere, so I think I had better run while the micro fibers in my nose are still in tact! ^_^x BAI BAI!!! 


	2. Bittersweet Memories

Dangerously In Love Nikki Ashcroft  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own any of the FF7 characters, and I don't think I ever will... ::grumbles about Squaresoft:: Oh well... This chapter is really more of one of Tifa's flashbacks, so bear with me as I make my next attempt... And thank you people who reviewed my story, Sable8 and SilverStar186. Thanx!  
  
Chapter 2: Bittersweet Memories  
  
The air was crisp and cool as it blew, causing my long black hair to brush my cheek. The moon was waning, and in its light I could see him walking towards me. A smile crept across my lips as he cam closer, his sea foam green eyes sparkling in the moonlight, its beams making his silver hair shimmer brighter than the stars.  
  
"Tifa," he said, with a note of longing in his voice, "Come here."  
  
Shuddering, I stood up and made my way over to him, all the while knowing what he wanted to do to me. 'But this time,' I thought smugly, 'I'm going to let him do whatever he wants...despite the consequences...' I reached him and looked into his eyes as he gently cupped my chin in his hand and tenderly pressed his lips to mine. Shivers of delight racked my body and I pulled myself as close to him as I could, running my hands over his shoulders and around to rest on the back of his neck. I knew, then and there, that I loved him...wanted him...NEEDED him.  
  
I broke away from his embrace just long enough to look at him. "I love you," I whispered huskily, passion burning in my amber eyes. I saw how his widened with shock before replying. "Tifa, I----" I pressed a finger to his lips and hushed him. "Sweetie, I don't care." I told him, stroking his hair softly. I was mesmerized by how it shone with the moon's light.  
  
Taking one of his hands, he wrapped his arm gently around my waist. "Tifa," he murmured, "I love you, and I want to be with you. But," he said, taking a step back from me, "I don't want you getting any ideas in your head about us always being together. I admit, I wish that COULD be the case...but, with me going off all the time, it's nearly impossible for us to be together. And I DON'T want to hurt you, Tifa. Believe me, I don't want that to happen."  
  
I stepped back and looked at him, my mouth gaping open in horror. Had he just said what I thought he had? 'No,' I told myself fiercely, 'You are NOT gonna just slink away like a hurt puppy.' I looked at him once more, confusion clearly to be read upon my face, tears rimming my eyes. "What do you mean," I asked in a shaking voice. "You can't mean...that it's...OVER?" His face flushed with guilt, and I knew that instant what his answer was.  
  
"Tifa, I..." He sighed and shook his head, tearing his gaze away from my face. How could he be doing this to me? The look on his face was heartbreaking. It was as if his soul was in anguish to do this to me. Once more, he tried to speak. "Tifa, listen...I'm really sorry, but I...I couldn't stand myself if something were to happen and you never saw me again. And I would never be able to forgive myself for breaking your heart. I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if we just stopped seeing each other." He backed away, never looking at my face as the tears spilled down my cheeks, making dark spots in the dust.  
  
"Wait," I called out in a choked sob, "Please wait." I started to walk after him, but he quickened his pace and lost me easily. Falling to my knees, a wail pierced the night like his words had pierced my soul. With my head in my hands, I sobbed until my eyes hurt, until I could no longer cry. Wiping my eyes, I walked to the well and climbed up, gazing at the stars with my back pressed against the hard wood. I loved him, and he knew it. 'But then why is he doing a thing like this to me?' I wondered, running a shaking hand through my hair. I shuddered and sighed, looking at the stars. Then I saw something...it was moving. "What IS that?" I mused, watching it avidly. Suddenly I realized it was a shooting star. I closed my eyes tight and made a wish. "I wish...I wish...I wish that me and Sephiroth WILL meet again. Please, please let us meet again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok, that was a little strange and unexpected, but I'm tired and feel like crap. Just so all of you know, I think I have the world's heaviest book bag ever (a whopping TWENTY POUNDS!!!!!!!). Well, maybe I should go do my history homework now...O.o Or not... Uhm, ok. 


	3. Second Thoughts

Dangerously In Love Nikki Ashcroft  
  
Disclaimer: Such a shame...I still don't own any of the FF7 characters. But if I DID...::smiles innocently:: I was just playing FF7 today and got to Sephiroth's first form...then my stupid, idiotic cousin had to go and get us all killed, so I'm really p!ssed off right now. Ooh, but just lemme get a chance to beat it myself...Uhhm, note the change of POV, very important!  
  
Chapter 3: Second Thoughts  
  
"Tifa," I sighed, gazing out into the wilderness. "Where are you now? And who..." I shook my head, unable to even finish the sentence alone. 'Who have you fallen in love with?' I asked myself.  
  
The stars twinkled brightly, just like they did that fateful night. Sighing, I scolded myself for thinking such thoughts. The wind started to pick up, and I heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. 'Storm,' I thought miserably. "Might as well get moving before the storm gets here."  
  
I started to get up, unaware of picking up my sword. My sword...nobody but me could use it. Well, ALMOST no one...  
  
That day stood out in my mind, too. I killed her father, and then I left her. 'Damn you, Sephiroth! Why did you go and do that to her? She loved you, she really did!' I blindly slashed out into the night with my sword, seeking for the source of the accusations. It was only then that I realized the voice was coming from inside my own head. Sinking to my knees, I dropped my sword and placed my head in my hands. "Dammit, Tifa," I whispered, "Why did you have to do this to me?"  
  
*** Tifa Lockheart sat up in bed suddenly, looking around her room in wide-eyed terror. She was shivering, a sheen of sweat glistening on her toned body. Lying near by, her lover, Cloud Strife, stirred uneasily as he felt her sit up. Groggily, he looked over to her. "Tifa, you ok?" he asked, a note of tenderness not usually found was now present in his voice. He reached a strong hand up, and gently stroked the side of her face, trying to calm her.  
  
Tifa was startled when Cloud touched her; she hadn't even hear him speak. "Huh?" she asked, looking over to him. Her usually silky hair was a little tangled and frizzy. 'As well it should be,' she thought with a satisfied grin. Cloud had been gone longer than usual this time, so naturally, she longed for him more and more each day. When he showed up unannounced, Tifa knew she had to have him as soon as possible. She had washed him gently, giving him a massage to ease his tense muscles. After that, he carried her to the bedroom, and undressed her slowly, allowing himself to take her all in. 'The bliss...the absolute bliss,' she thought, lying back down to stroke Cloud's hand in return. "Yeah, I'm alright, baby," she said, kissing his forehead gently, smiling when she saw him tremble at her touch. 'Yes,' she smiled, 'This is what love is supposed to be."  
  
*** The rain came down in torrents, and the wind only helped the rain to sting my eyes. 'I've got to find shelter,' I constantly repeated over and over in my mind. Glancing around frantically, which I found was utterly useless, I spotted a vague shape. What WAS it? As I slowly made my way towards the shape, I saw it was a house. And, to my great delight, there was a light on...or was there? I couldn't tell, it was too hard to see. "Damn weather," I muttered under my breath, glancing around once more. Unaware of where I was going, I stumbled right over a tree root. I hit the ground and heard a sickening SQUISH as I sunk into the mud. "Lovely! Just lovely!" I was now soaked, lost, cold, and covered in mud. Could my night get any worse? I cast a spell on myself and the mud vanished. "Well," I said, taking a deep breath, "I might as well go see who lives in this house. What could be the worst to happen? I'd have to kill them? Bah! No big deal."  
  
Creeping along as fast as the torrential rain would allow, I heard voices coming from inside the house. One was a male's, and the other's was a woman's...but there was something familiar about the woman's voice. 'I'm sure that I've heard that voice before. I just can't seem to place it...' My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of reason. 'Yes, well that's all fine and dandy, Sephiroth, but you're soaked and shivering. Wouldn't it be smarter to get IN the house before worrying about where you've heard that voice before?' I couldn't help but to agree with myself; after all, what would I do if I didn't agree? Beat myself up? With every step closer to the front door, the feeling of foreboding that I felt kept growing stronger. "Get a grip, man," I whispered fiercely to myself, shaking my head violently. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, I reached the door. Wearily, I climbed the four steps and knocked with all my might, leaning into the doorway to prevent myself from getting even MORE drenched than I already was. From deep inside the house, I heard the woman's voice call out, "Just a minute!" 'Good,' I grimly thought, 'I just hope I don't have to kill anyone tonight.'  
  
*** Startled by the sudden knocking on their door, Cloud and Tifa exchanged nervous glances. "I'll go see who it is," Tifa said to Cloud. He nodded in response. "Just a minute!" she called out, grabbing a sheet and clutching it around her. She sniggered at the thought of her being modest. 'I never USED to care who saw me naked,' she sighed. 'But ever since Cloud...' She smiled lovingly at him and exited the room, making her way through the hall and into the living room. Then the feeling of uneasiness swept over her. 'Who in the world would be out this late in this kind of weather?' she mused, suddenly seeing the irony of the whole situation. Casually, she walked up to the door and opened it. She nearly fainted when she saw who was standing there. "Sephiroth," she managed to choke out at last.  
  
*** When I saw her standing there, the white linen sheet draped carelessly around her body, allowing me to see what surprises she hid, I felt all my desire and lust for her fueling up again. An animal growl managed to escape from my throat as I saw her shivering from the cold, the wind having blown some rain in, causing the sheet to cling to her like cellophane. I wanted her...I wanted her more than anything. And I knew she could tell, just from the way her amber eyes widened at the sight of me. "So we meet again, Tifa Lockheart."  
  
A/N: Ok, I don't really know what possessed me to write my chapter like this (probably the fact that my internet was acting up again). So, don't blame me if you found this one a little, dare I say, racy? I guess it was the burnt marshmallows I ate tonight, but I'm not counting on it. Maybe it's because I'm up too late again, who knows? ::shrugs and yawns, looking around innocently:: Well, I'm guessing you'll just have to wait till I update it to see what happens! Oh, and btw: I'M GONNA KILL MY COUSIN FOR RUINING MY GAME!!!!!!! I HAD DONE SO WELL TOO! ::breaks into hysterical sobs and slams fist down on the computer desk:: Why?! Why is it always ME?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Sowwie!!!!!!! ^_^x 


End file.
